Caught by them
by Lacklustre
Summary: There is an eerie feeling about him, like he isn’t real and something in your head just told you to stay away but something else glues you to your place. Then it hit me. Of course he is one of them, one of our captors, he was a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

Caught by them Chapter 1

We were in a dungeon. With thick black chains hanging from the ceiling, metal bars decorating the window and all four walls made of stone, including the ceiling and floor it honestly was a dungeon. The chamber was dark, with only the moonlight from the nearby window to help us see.

There were four of us trapped in here. My sister and I sat on the wall to the left of the door and a man sat across from us. He looked about the same age as me, give or take a few years. He was wearing all black; from his leather jacket to his black boots everything was black, including his hair. The other person was a womanwoman about my sister's age and was sitting on the wall furthers from the door, where no light reached her. She was staring at the floor with her arms crossed.

The dungeon door slowly creaked open. A dark figure emerged from the light in the hall outside, while the door closed. There was an eerie feeling about him, like he wasn't real and something in your head just told you to stay away but something else glues you to your place. Then it hit me. Of course he was one of them, one of our captors, he was a vampire.

He was tall, taller than me by at least three inches maybe more. He had hair pale and even paler skin. He was good looking and looked to be in his twenties. He looked around the room with a haughty expression on his face. All of us stared at up him, except the woman, who kept her gaze down on the floor. He looked at the man who was sitting across from us. He nursed a look of hatred for the vampire. Then his gaze lingered on the woman in the back. She hadn't moved, with her eyes still on the floor. The vampire's eyes met the person beside me, my sister and then finally, he looked at me. He had grey eyes but that was all I could tell because in the next moment he glanced back at my sister.

He strode forward and grabbed her like she weighted nothing. I began to rise and yelled, "Jamie!" I am her big brother and I protect her! I always have and not even a vampire can stop me, but with just one look from him, I was caught in mid motion and I could neither speak nor move. It was the oddest sensation, it was like my body was asleep… no it was like my body wasn't my own but all of my senses were working and I could form independent thoughts.

He turned all of his attention back to my sister who was shivering slightly in his arms. With one hand he was holding her steady and with the other he caressed her neck. My sister whimpered and trembled at the vampire's touch. He was looking directly at her and she looked terrified and that made me angry. I tried to move but I still couldn't. I was left to do nothing but watch in horror.

I looked at the others around the room for support. Though we didn't know each other I figured we were in the same boat and they should try to help, but they were just sitting there. First, I looked at the man across from us; he was motionlessly watching with a mixture of repulsion and interest his face but otherwise was doing nothing to help. Then I looked at the woman, though now she has raised her gaze from the floor to the vampire and my sister, she was watching with an expression I can't read and was doing nothing that would help. A dizzying revelation hit my stomach. Of course they wouldn't help; it wasn't their skins on the line.

My sister gave a whimper and my attention was back to her and the vampire. He had exposed her neck and was looking at the vein in it hungrily. She was only 19! I tried resisting his hold on me get free and stop what he was about to do but my body just wouldn't budge. Then just as I thought all hope was lost…

"Stop it," commanded a voice. It belonged to the woman in the back.

The vampire stopped immediately and stared at the woman, intently. "I need to feed," he announced like he was testing the woman somehow.

By now the woman had stood and was walking closer. She had dark hair, fair skin and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. If the real vampire wasn't there I'd have said she was one. She just looked like the stereotypical vampire you see in movies, beautiful with something deadly about her. She stopped just an arms length near the vampire and my sister.

I glanced at the man across from me and he was still sitting in the same position I had seen him before. Then I realized the vampire probably also glued him on the spot just as he did me. He was watching the woman with surprise clear on his face, which was mirroring what I was feeling at that moment too. We were thinking the same thing. _Why can she move?_

The woman glared unblinkingly at vampire and said softly, "Feed on me instead."

The vampire looked at her stunned for a moment but it passed by so quickly that it might have been my imagination. My sister remained still in his arms. I could tell she was tense but for any other she just looked like she was still. He looked at the woman like he had just seen her here and his gaze softened. He took so long to reply that I thought he was going to refuse but seemed to think better of it.

He let go of my sister who quickly went back to my side and with that his mysterious hold on me disappeared and now I could move freely. I cerebrated with hugging my sister to me. She was shaking violently but at the next moment she controls herself and looked at her savior. I couldn't believe it! The woman had willingly put herself at harm's way for a person she didn't even know!

The vampire stepped forward to close the gap between him and the woman. He cups her cheek and surprises me in what he says next. "I'll try not to hurt you," he reassured her and at the same time drew her closer to him; she nodded and put her hands on the vampire's chest. He exposed her neck, and she then remained still as the vampire's teeth slowly bit into her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Yes this is still alive.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

We were in a café. She was sitting across from me. It was one of those modern coffee places, with mismatching yet complimentary seats and tables of all shapes and sizes. There were multicolored modern lamps but they were all off – the light mainly came out of the windows. Even though the clouds outside promised rain, the light still was evident. I was drinking coffee, black and she, water.

I was looking at her curiously and she was staring at her water as if the ice floating around the drink was doing magic tricks. It wasn't. All it was doing was floating aimlessly above the water. We had been sitting here for almost ten minutes now and she had yet to utter a word.

It was mid-November and she was wearing a dark coat that matched her hair nicely. Danica Garnet was a dampyr which meant she was a half-blood, half a human and half a vampire. Yes, vampire; as in the living dead who suck people's blood, sleep in coffins, the works and I was hopelessly in love with one. Well half of one anyway.

"So how are you?" I asked after awhile. I decided I could live without this silence.

She raised her gaze from her water and looked up at me with her somewhat startled blue eyes. "Fine," she breathed out, her voice loaded.

I waited a second to see if she would say more, she obviously had more to say, but she stayed silent as if editing what she wanted to say to me in a more suitable version.

"Jamie's doing fine too in case your wondering," I narrated to fill up the silence. "She's just started at the local university here and she started to sleep with a gun – almost shot me once, when I was getting water in the middle of the night." I added as an afterthought.

My attempt to make her smile failed, as usual, and she just looked at me with a somewhat conflicted expression on her face. "Jason," she started. "I called you to meet me here because-" she dropped her voice slightly "-they're almost _here_."

"What doing you mean?" My lighthearted mood turned. "Here in the city? How did they know we were here?" This was supposed to be our last stop. No more moving we said. No more sleepless nights of waiting until they came. No more vampires.

She uttered anxious, "Look, you should move with Jamie tonight, you do have a plan if something happened like this, right?"

"Yeah, we've already got bags packed and ready to go," I reassured her. "But Jamie won't like this... I don't like this."

"I know." She replied with a pained voice, "I'm sorry you and Jamie got dragged into all of this – but don't worry after this they will stop."

"Why?" I asked exasperated, and the next thing I knew my anger was raising, "How do you know that? How do you know they just won't follow us as like they always do since we've escape? How do you - "

"Because this time, I'm staying behind," she said it quietly but I heard. I heard her loud and clear.

All my anger ebbed away immediately and I stared at her, astonished, "Danica, don't. We've already been over this." Then without realizing it I moved my hand on top of her hand resting on the table.

She snatched her hand away before I could touch her. "No," she said stubbornly. "This is why they keep on finding us. It's because of me."

I opened my mouth and before I could speak she beat me to it. "I was a fool to believe I could hide, hide from them – and now they are after all of you too."

"But they took us as well! They want us all!"

"No they just took you because of me, Jason, because they know without leverage of some sort they can't make me do anything, you and Jamie had nothing to do with us – if I wasn't here you wouldn't be in this mess. None of you will." She said this in her normal tone but there was an undertone of sorrow and regret in it.

"But Asher - they want him too!" I reasoned, trying to find any loopholes whatsoever.

She shook her head and stated firmly, "I am what they want. Goodbye Jason."

Before I could do anything else she stood up and was out of the door. I stood up just as quickly as I could and ran to catch up with her. The door was barely closed when I yanked it open. Outside the cold air hit me like an angry shout over a megaphone. I craned my neck to look for her and I spotted her advancing in the distance. I quickly speeded through a crowd of people and weaved my way through. Fortunately, I caught up with her as she turned a corner.

"Danica," I huffed, breathless and pleading. "Danica stop, please."

Thankfully, she stopped and she turned hesitantly to looked at me. She too was breathless, but something told me it wasn't from running. The wind was playing with her black hair gently. Her gaze was defiant.

"Please," I begged. "Don't go."

She sighed slowly, as if a parent trying to explain a fact of life to a child, and took a step towards me. "Jason," she said softly.

She was looking at me with anguish, pain and... something else I couldn't identify. All I could do was stare at her blue eyes. I only vaguely realized she was inching towards me. She raised her hand up to touch the side of my face. When I felt her soft hand gently feathered my cheek, I frozed on the spot; she never willingly touched anyone.

"Thank you for saving me," she continued her voice as quiet and as loud as the wind.

"But you should have left me when you all escaped," she whispered and she placed a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes and deepened the kiss. Just as I was starting to take her in, to take all of her in, the way she sweet way she smelled, her soft lips, she started to pull back and as I opened my eyes, she was gone.

* * *

Author's Notes: I would love it very much if you'd review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Haha! Finally chapter 3! Okay folks, I promise I'll get this thing done by at the latest June of '10. Reviews, any sort of reviews will make my muse happy. I've gotten my muse back so keep my muse happy. I'm going to edit the first two chapters, nothing major just a few minor edits here and there.

* * *

_Six months ago_

She was alive. She was unconscious but as I reached down and checked for her pulse, I could feel her weak breathing. She would be alright. I had time to glance at her neck to where the two puncture marks were. Oddly enough, they weren't bleeding but already on their way to recovery.

I'd never seen a vampire feed before. It was... no different to how they portrayed it in the movies but watching it up close and personal was a whole different matter. The room went down a few degrees as he fed on her. Nasty chills were going through my spine. It was grossly fascinating. It was like watching a snake swallow an egg. It was creepy but immensely interesting that you would not be able to look away.

She was tense all throughout the beginning of the… feeding but after a few moments - that felt longer than it really was - she started to relax in his arms. It was like watching a glass of water tipping over in slow motion; you just couldn't do anything about it. Then she went limp in his arms and he had to shift so that he could carry her as he fed. After what felt like an eternity, a sickening eternity, he stopped and pulled away.

The process was amazingly clean. In movies they stain everything with bright red blood There was no blood on either of their clothes, no blood anywhere else. The only blood you could see was from his mouth, dripping slightly from his lips and on to his chin. But the blood that was on his lips evaporated from sight. I couldn't explain it, it was like... it was like disappearing ink.

"Bastard," she weakly gasped before giving into unconsciousness. He made no reply to her but instead looked at her silently. I could not read his features, he masked himself well and the moment past so suddenly that I was convinced that I might have made it up.

He laid her against the wall and without further ado, left, shutting the door tightly behind him.

Once he had left, it seemed like this thick fog that was making it difficult to breathe, let alone do anything, had lifted and we were free to move once again.

"Don't," commanded the dungeon's other occupant, as I immediately went to her to check for her pulse. "You don't even know who she is."

"She saved my sister." I replied. I felt somewhat indebted to her, for what she'd done, the least I could do was check to see if she was still alive.

The man scoffed. "I'm sure she made an _admirable_ sacrifice." The sarcasm wasn't lost on me.

I was not entirely sure what the sarcasm was for so I decided he was being an asshole. She'd done a lot more for me, then he did so I was siding with the heroine. I ignored his warning and touched her arm with my index and middle finger. There it was, her life line.

I felt Jamie move next to me. She whispered, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yeah," I nodded to her. Relief broke out in her features. I was happy for her. I did not know what Jamie would have done if the woman had died. I doubted that she'd appreciate someone dying for her.

"I bet she got off on letting him feed on her." The man said unkindly. "Check her neck, I bet it's filled with _Vampire_ punctures scars." He spat the word vampire like it was the very bane of his existence. And from what I could tell, he hated her too just for letting the scum feed on her. "She's probably a Junky. Ones that let Vampires feed on them. They get a kick out of being bitten, it's like a high for them."

He sounded so arrogant. Like he knew a lot more about the Vampire world and that I shouldn't just bother. It was true, I didn't know a lot about these Vampires. But I was not completely ignorant, though often times I wish I was. I'd already glanced at her neck earlier, but I checked it anyway just to be sure. I wanted to prove him wrong. Apparently Jamie did too as well. She pulled her dark hair to one side, I saw how smooth her neck was. The only markings on it's soft milky surface was the two puncture wounds from the Vampire earlier. And I told the man so, admittedly, I was a little haughty myself.

However, the fact that she seemed to be only bitten once in her life, didn't seem to deter him. He seemed fully convinced of her guilt.

"So? You have to wonder. Why was she the only one who was able to move?"

For this I had no answer.

"She's part of them." He concluded. See, he _was_ convinced of her guilt.

"Well whatever she is, I owe her thanks." Jamie said.

"Don't sound so relieved, we aren't out of the gutter just yet." The man retorted.

"Why are you so mean?" Jamie said loosing her temper. I could not help but agree with her. She sounded so childish in her statement, but that was Jamie for you. Somehow, she was able to remain as innocent as can be. I suppose I'd some hand in that, I tried to shield her from every terrible thing that had happen in our lives. But still, things tend to trickle in. The most notable trickle happened in the form of our parents' murder. Ten years ago, we just came home one night to find their lifeless bloody body. There was more to it than that but that's the short version. Despite this, Jamie's managed to retain her innocence, and remain untouched by the darkness of the world. She was a bright light. A light I would do anything to keep lit.

"We are stuck here in some prison cell just awaiting for inhuman beast to come and tell us what they're going to do with us." The man stated matter-of-factly. For some reason I was liking this guy less and less. "They're going to kill us, probably."

And even less. "Aren't you a bowl of sunshine?" I said.

"I'm just calling it as I see it."

"Well you don't seem to be all that disappointed by being killed." It was true. He delivered the lines as if he was just talking about the weather.

"_Well_, I don't plan on staying here for that long a time."


End file.
